


"you should get pissed more often"

by firelordazulas



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F, This is DUMB, i mean lez be honest she definitely told Gill she loved her that's Practically Canon, okay so it's about the drunk phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelordazulas/pseuds/firelordazulas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sigh in relief when Gill says “You should get pissed more often.” thinking that’s it, you didn’t do anything overly humiliating, you’re not going to get shoved back into uniform. <br/>At least, that’s what you assume, until your arse’s half off the seat and Gill’s taking those glasses off, piercing you with a look that leaves you frozen, just one word echoing in your brain: shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"you should get pissed more often"

You sigh in relief when Gill says “You should get pissed more often.” thinking that’s it, you didn’t do anything overly humiliating, you’re not going to get shoved back into uniform.   
At least, that’s what you assume, until your arse’s half off the seat and Gill’s taking those glasses off, piercing you with a look that leaves you frozen, just one word echoing in your brain: shit.  
“Well, apart from you asking me out on a date. And making sure to clarify that yes, you meant in ‘a gay way.’” She even made air quotes with her fingers.  
“I- I what?” You slump back in the chair, fingers pressed to your temples. “I didn’t.”  
“You did.” Gill removed her glasses again, folding them and pressing the bent arms against her lips as she gazed at you intently.  
“Oh. Well.” You’re panicking. Quick, think of strategy. Laugh it off, you chant to yourself. Just laugh it off and everything will be fine. “So, d’you fancy it? I mean probably not as a, well, gay thing, but you know we could take Janet, just after work to The Grapes or something…”  
“Why did no one tell me you’re gay?”  
“Oh, er, because I’m not. Well, I mean, I’m mostly trying not to be. Er. Okay it’s, erm, that most of the women I tend to be interested in are totally unattainable so.” You shrug, trying to act completely casual about this half sort of coming out.  
Gill’s eyes narrowed and you fidgeted uncomfortably in your seat, carefully crossing your legs and trying to look relaxed. “And I’m one of those?”  
“Well, yes, I suppose.” You fiddled with your fringe and avoided looking at Gill, trying not to think about how great her cheekbones looked in the light of the office.  
“And that’s why you asked me out while you were drunk.”  
“I guess, I mean I’d imagine that was probably the reason. But, you know, I was drunk. Erm, so, drinks? With Janet? After work today?”  
“Sure, okay.”  
“Great!” You practically dive for the door, hustling out of there before she can ask you anything else incriminating.  
To be honest, you’re more surprised that it took you actually drunkenly admitting it for her to notice than anything else. She’s supposed to be a detective, after all, and subtlety isn’t one of your stronger traits. You’d assumed that she’d known almost as soon as you had, just like a teacher you had a crush on would, especially considering all the blatant staring you tended to indulge in. As soon as you’d entered her office, in fact, your first thought was ‘she’s wearing her glasses look at her peering over the top of them she’s so cute’ and then desperately trying to focus on the matter in hand instead of how small a person she was and how adorable you found her.  
Even Janet knew something was up, you could tell. She kept trying to quiz you about whether you’d ever had a girlfriend etc etc and just generally not being very clever about her line of questioning even though the obvious path was just asking. Of course, considering how much you’d had to drink last night… It would not surprise you if she already knew and just hadn’t mentioned that she did yet.

Later, in the pub, when the three of you are suitably drunk, Gill blurts out “Sherlock here has a crush on me.”  
“Boss!” You whined, elongating the syllables. “You weren’t supposed to tell anyone!”  
“Well, well, well.” Janet smirked, taking a long sip from her wine glass. “You told me last night anyway, but I’d been trying to find out for months whether your thing for Gill was just hero worship or what.”  
“Yeah, you’re interview technique could have really done with some work. I’ve never seen someone more obviously fishing for some sort of confirmation either way about my sexuality.”  
“So? You gonna tell us?” Janet raised an eyebrow.  
You huff and roll your eyes. “It’s like people forget that bisexuality’s actually a thing.”  
“How did you even find out? Oh, Rach, you didn’t tell her when you phoned her last night did you?”  
You groan and thump your head down on your crossed arms, humiliation not yet complete.  
The mirth is practically audible in Gill’s voice, her gestures loud and exaggerated due to the alcohol. “So at first everything’s fine because she just tells me about the diaries and that’s a great breakthrough, etcetera etcetera, but then she continues to say “Oh boss I’m sorry about all the times I called you Godzilla I don’t mean it” so I’m like “I’ve been called a lot worse, don’t worry” and then she makes this sort of sad noise and says “D’you wanna go on a date? Proper-like, fancy restaurant and everything.” so I just hang up.”  
Janet’s in stitches. “You just hung up?”  
“Well, I couldn’t exactly say yes, could I?”  
“Yeah, you could’ve.” You blurt. “It could have been pretty great, but you’re too chicken to say yes.”  
“I- I’m your superior!”  
“So?” You shrug, drink some more of your wine. “C’mon, we can go somewhere quiet, out the way. I’ll cook you dinner!”  
“You can’t cook.” Janet snorted.  
“Okay, okay, fine, we can still go to a quiet, really nice place and just please?”  
“No.” But she was smiling, so you decided to push your luck.  
“Awh c’mon, go with me once and I’ll never ask again. Promise.”  
Gill’s eyes narrowed, head turning in consideration, and you crossed your fingers under the desk. “Fine! One date. A week from now. I choose the restaurant, you come pick me up, you pay.”  
“No problem, boss.” Internally, you were crowing with delight.  
“Okay, I think I’m going to go, I must have drunk enough if I’m agreeing to go on a date with one of my DCs. I’ll see you both at both at work tomorrow, and you better not be late.” She was still smiling, though, and leaned over to kiss Janet on the cheek.  
You assumed she’d just leave with the usual head nod in your direction, but instead she leans over and kisses you on the cheek too, and you like to think it isn’t just your imagination that she lingers slightly longer than she did with Janet, the kiss less perfunctory. Then she’s gone with nothing more than an enigmatic smile and you’re left sighing in her direction, busy thinking about the feeling of her lips against your skin.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate it hopefully you people out there don't i'm so sorry i wish there were more Awesome Writers in the S&B fandom


End file.
